Innocence Lost
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set directly after the series 4 episode the Innocent. How the team deal with the end of the operation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred. Set directly after series 4 episode:The Innocent.**

**Innocence Lost**

Ruth rested her head back against the wall. It had been the day from Hell and she was exhausted. Sighing heavily she looked up to see Harry walking towards her.

"Ruth?"

"Hi." She smiled at her boss. "Tough day."

"Oh yes." Ruth watched as he leant against Colin's abandoned desk.

"I spoke to Zaf. Nazim is safe and he has spoken to his children." Harry watched as the relief crossed her face.

"I have never been so glad to see your orders disobeyed." Ruth watched him smile. "I mean I know we really believed we had run out of time but."

"Zaf was brilliant." Harry smiled. "He's got the makings of becoming a fantastic officer."

"I think he already is." Ruth got up and headed towards the kitchenette as Harry shook his head, grudgingly admitting she was right.

"What about the new girl? Joanna?" Harry called after her. "An ex journalist."

"We were all recruited from somewhere Harry. Give her a chance. Fiona and Adam seem to like her and Zaf."

"That's what worries me." Harry nodded as Ruth waved a mug in the air. "Please."

#############################

Zaf flicked the television on, disappointed that it seemed to be the one night of the week that football didn't seem to be on. He threw the remote control back onto the coffee table and resigned himself to a night of playing computer games and watching rubbish DVDs. Anything that meant he didn't have to think about the last few hours. A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.

"Jo." He smiled as the new girl stood on his doorstep clutching a bottle of wine. "How did you find me?"

"Colin." She held out the wine. "I."

"Come in." He ushered her in out of the rain. "Things get too much with your flatmate?"

"Yeah." Jo sighed heavily. "Is that room still free?"

Zaf smiled his best charm smile. "Oh yes, but there are ground rules."

"Such as?"

"No leaving the toilet seat down." Zaf watched as she burst out laughing. "What?"

"I think I can manage that."

"And takeaways."

"What?"

"We have regular takeaways. No posh salady type things." Zaf pulled a face as Jo nodded.

"Hate salady things."

"Ok then." Zaf headed towards the kitchen. "I'll give you the guided tour."

################

Adam ran a hand through his hair as Fiona walked into the bedroom. She smiled slightly as she realised he had been waiting for her.

"You ok?"

"Wes alright?"

"Yeah." Fiona smiled. "Out like a light. What is it?"

"Nazeem's boy." Adam pulled his side of the duvet back. "He's six months younger than Wes."

"So?"

"Fi." Adam turned to face her. "A child could have been killed. Actually two children could have been killed. His daughter is three years old."

"They are fine." Fiona sat on the bed staring at him.

"Are they? The boy was held at gunpoint. The little girl saw that and heard her mother screaming. How can any kid be ok after that? What if it was Wes?" Adam buried his face in his hands; he had thought Fiona would understand. She had already told him how she worried about Wes because of their jobs.

"It wasn't Wes. And those children got their Dad back. They have their lives back."

"Because of Zaf."

"And you." Fiona took a deep breath. "It was you that ordered Red Troop not to fire below four feet. It was you that tried to get the boy out of there."

"Innocent children."

"Adam." Fiona was beginning to get frustrated. It wasn't like Adam to take things to heart. "They and their parents are fine. It's over."

"Yeah." Adam smiled weakly. "I know."

##########################

A/N May leave this as a one shot. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer see previous.**

**Because I just can't seem to leave this as a one chapter story.**

**Chapter 2.**

Jo smiled as she realised she was going to enjoy being Zaf's flatmate. The cheeky and good looking young man had been the first person on the Grid to talk to her. She shook her head as she rested against the door frame of the living room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Jo nodded. "I was just thinking."

"Ah." Zaf sighed. "Don't do too much of that. Not in our line of work."

"Um?" She watched him as he turned away and picked up the remote control to turn the television off.

"You want a hand collecting your things? From your old place? You can move in when you like."

"Thanks." Jo smiled happily. "Back at the Grid."

"What about it?" Zaf looked away.

"You said that there are things we have to sacrifice. That your mum thinks you are a civil servant."

"She does." Zaf smiled as he thought of his mum. "She's great, honestly but I don't need her worrying every time she puts the news on. She hasn't signed the Act so I am not worrying her or breaking the law. It's like you and your flatmate. You said you used to tell her everything and now you can't."

"Is it worth it?" Jo frowned slightly. "This life?"

"Yeah." Zaf smiled. "Yeah, today I saved a family. I'd say a little white lie to my mum can be forgiven considering."

"Yeah." Jo smiled back. "I think it can."

#############################

Ruth handed Harry the mug of boiling tea and watched as he tried not to burn himself.

"What did The Wicked Witch of Whitehall say? When you told her about the file I found?" Ruth watched as Harry winced.

"I think Special Branch are going to be looking for a new boss."

"They lied." Ruth frowned. "Nazeem was an innocent man. All this would have been avoided if that man."

"Hadn't been too arrogant to admit he was wrong? Like I was wrong for ordering Zaf to shoot him?"

"I didn't mean that." Ruth sipped her own tea. "But."

"But, yes I was wrong. And yes, Nazeem would have been a free man two years ago if that moron had admitted his mistake." Harry watched as Ruth drank her tea. Suddenly the contents of her mug seemed very interesting. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"I."

"You found the file that wasn't supposed to exist." He held her gaze as she blushed. "Without that file this whole disgusting little charade that man wanted to perpertrate would have gone on unchecked. How many more people would he have seen imprisoned because his team didn't know how to check their facts?"

"Harry."

"So, thank you Ruth. Once again you saved the day." Ruth smiled slightly at the praise. "I don't know how we managed without you for so long."

"More and more sections are employing analysts." Ruth sighed.

"That's not what I meant, Ruth." He took her now empty mug from her and walked towards the kitchen leaving Ruth to work out exactly what he did mean.

##################

A/N And that's all folks x PLease review.


End file.
